


Struck By You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Struck By You<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Sideswipe, Blurr, ensemble; Sideswipe/Blurr, implied past one-sided Bluestreak/Sideswipe, implied one-sided Bluestreak/Sunstreaker<br/>Prompt: "IDW Sides/Blurr - Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, slash, hinted cussing<br/>Notes: Written for a meme prompt made by Ladydragon76. This is my first fic of this particular pairing, so I hope the fic is somewhat enjoyable. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Struck By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> Title: Struck By You  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Sideswipe, Blurr, ensemble; Sideswipe/Blurr, implied past one-sided Bluestreak/Sideswipe, implied one-sided Bluestreak/Sunstreaker  
> Prompt: "IDW Sides/Blurr - Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, slash, hinted cussing  
> Notes: Written for a meme prompt made by Ladydragon76. This is my first fic of this particular pairing, so I hope the fic is somewhat enjoyable. :)

Oddly he was struck by him.

He had heard of the mech in passing through many of the other Autobots, but he had never actually seen him until now. When they were in a crowded room of Cybertronian mass. Which was mostly Autobots and weaponless Neutrals who would be in hiding soon.

But still.

The fact of the matter was all of them were between him and this new mech that seemed to paralyze him without even trying anything. The mech on the other side of the crowd notice his staring and grinned at him in response, raising a cube to him in silent invitation. He raised his own in response and started to move through the crowd.

It was something that not even Bluestreak had managed to do to him, before their own relationship happened. Which was something that had surprised the rest of their team and it even included threats of bodily harm if he were to somehow hurt the little grey mech. Though with Bluestreak, he had actually found out first hand from the mech himself that he had only wanted to be with him in order to get know his brother. So why be with a mech that didn't really want you to begin with?

While Blue babbled and was a sniper for the Autobots, Blurr was a lithe speedster and a fast messenger for the Autobots. Bluestreak had only wanted him for the attention and to be on the sidelines while he tried for Sunstreaker's affections.

To his spark, Blurr was simply.. divine.

And to his knowledge, Blurr wasn't interested in his twin. So that would make things easier for him, if something happened between them.

He cursed low after having pushed through the crowd, each of them trying to gain his attention and possibly briefly his affection for the rest of the even cycle, that the blue mech had simply vanished during his distraction. Had he left the party without him noticing? Then to his surprise the voice of the one he had been moving towards sounded softly in his audio.

"Looking for me?"

He looks to the side and grins sheepishly.

"Uh y-yeah I was."


End file.
